femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Annie Douglas Richards (Sunset Beach)
Annie Douglas Richards (Sarah Buxton) is a recurring villainess from the NBC daytime soap opera Sunset Beach. Annie needs to travel by air to London, England, but she has no money. While at the Los Angeles Airport, Annie is shown eyeing a short haird blonde stewardess named Trish, who's talking on the pay phone with her mother. Trish tells her mother how excited she is that she finally made the London loop. To this, Annie sees her opportunity to get on a flight. We next see Annie appearing on the airliner wearing the same stewardess' uniform. Another stewardess asks her what happened to Trish, the stewardess assigned to the flight. Annie replies, "Trish is tied up.". The other flight attendant assumes this is a figure of speech, because otherwise she probably would have rescued Trish if she knew that Trish was literally tied up and needed help. The view then cuts to a broom closet back at LAX. Trish, the stewardess Annie was watching lies within all tied up,. Trish is fully conscious and is bound and gagged. After showing Trish, we now see Annie has a huge grin on her face, like she really enjoyed herself in tying up the flight attendant. We don't see Trish again in the episode, and therefore it is assumed she probably never got rescued. It seems that if someone had noticed the cries of a tied up lady and saved her, they would have made contact with the airline to check if someone had taken her place. Since this does not happen, it seems that Trish most likely was never discovered and died in the closet from dehydration. Regardless, it seems that Annie is a callous calculating girl, with no regards for other peoples well being. Furthermore, she seems to revel in the thoughts of what she did to the lovely Trish. On the rest of the flight, Annie is extremely rude to the other passengers, and one of the other blonde Stewardess tells her that she will be reported when they land. Little does this Stewardess know that she will pay for this threat. About to land, Cole her old boyfriend, calls immigration and reports Annie as someone illegally entering the country with someone else's passport. However, Annie is making a similar call, reporting that Cole is the international jewel thief they are after. In London, the plane is delayed while the authorities corner Cole in the plane’s bathroom. Annie steals one of the other stewardess’ passport, while the blonde girl is telling her how she had been no help to the rest of the crew. Once off the plane, Annie hides behind the pillar as the blonde stewardess is being interrogated for the lost passport. Annie enjoys that she is being led away for further interrogation, and then heads to the counter with her new passport. When the immigration officer stares long and hard at the passport photo, Annie says the photo is old and that she had some work done since it was taken. She followed it up with, "I mean you would too if you had a mug like that. Annie’s character is pure evil. In the previous episodes she has escaped out of a prison cell by faking her own death, escaped from the hospital, almost burned alive, disguised herself as a nun to overhear Olivia’s confessions in Church, stole Olivia’s baby, blackmailed a doctor, tied up a flight attendant, took her place, and then stole another flight attendants passport. Trivia *Sarah Buxton later appeared on CSI: Miami as villainess Carolyn Morrow. Gallery screenshot_52066.jpg screenshot_52067.jpg screenshot_52069.jpg screenshot_52070.jpg screenshot_52071.jpg screenshot_52072.jpg screenshot_52074.jpg screenshot_52076.jpg screenshot_52077.jpg screenshot_52079.jpg screenshot_52081.jpg screenshot_52083.jpg screenshot_52084.jpg screenshot_52085.jpg screenshot_52117.jpg screenshot_52086.jpg screenshot_52118.jpg screenshot_52119.jpg screenshot_52087.jpg screenshot_52120.jpg screenshot_52089.jpg screenshot_52091.jpg screenshot_52093.jpg screenshot_52121.jpg screenshot_52097.jpg screenshot_52098.jpg screenshot_52100.jpg screenshot_52103.jpg screenshot_52106.jpg screenshot_52107.jpg screenshot_52108.jpg screenshot_52109.jpg screenshot_52112.jpg screenshot_52113.jpg screenshot_52114.jpg screenshot_52115.jpg screenshot_52116.jpg Category:1990s Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Callous Category:Devious Category:High Heels Category:Humiliator Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Redhead Category:Sadist Category:Stewardess Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Thief Category:Fate: Karma Houdini